What If: Reversal of Fates 3: Power of Thunder
by Retroforce Studios
Summary: Rocky, Adam, and Aisha now join Jason and Kimberly as Alpha 5's new team of Evil Rangers. Don't miss Alpha 5's showdown against Tommy and Billy. Side Note: Please remember to review, after all reviewing is free!


Disclaimer: I don't own Power Ranger Saben hasn't returned my calls.

A/N: New Morphers, Same Great Suits, and all that packed in Ranger goodness. Sorry for the wait, finally went back to school.

As the sun starts to fall, three teenagers from Stone Cannon explore the remains of the Chamber of Command.

"What happened here?" asked Rocky.

"Looks like a bomb went off." said Aisha.

"Guys, I found something." said Adam.

Adam and Rocky pull Alpha 5 from the wreckage.

"Thank you, humans." said Alpha 5, "Now; you'll join me in taking over the world."

"What?" question the three teens, as they realized that they couldn't move.

Alpha 5 waves his hands in the air and black bracelets appeared on their wrist.

"This are you're Thunder Morphers." said Alpha 5, "You will be my new Rangers."

"Never!" said Aisha, as they tried to remove the morphers.

"You think I'd give you a choice in the matter." said Alpha 5.

The morphers glow bright white and their eyes turn pre black for a second, as their minds were taken over.

"How may we serve you? asked the teens.

"We need two more." said Alpha 5, "Go find the Red and Pink Rangers then track down and kill the traitor Billy."

Shortly after midnight, the three new Rangers break into the Angel Grove holding center and take out the two guards and then head back to the holding cells.

"Who are you?" asked Zack.

"Your replacement." said Adam.

"But the Power was taken when Zordon was destroyed." said Kimberly.

"Alpha 5 gave use the new Thunder Morphers Pinky." said Aisha, breaking the lock to Kimberly's cell.

"Alpha has ordered that you help us kill Billy." said Rocky, breaking the lock to Jason's cell.

"What about me?" asked Trini.

"Alpha only wanted Red and Pink." said Aisha.

"It's Morphin' Time." said Jason.

The Rangers pull out their blasters, and blast out the back wall. Meanwhile on the Moon, Rita's Palace shakes as lightning strikes and Lord Zedd appears on the balcony.

"Lord Zedd, to what do I owe this honor?" asked Rita.

"I've come to relieve you of your duty on Earth." said Lord Zedd.

"What?" asked Goldar, confused, "Why?"

"You've completed the task I assigned." said Lord Zedd, "Now, I have a new job for you."

"What?" questioned Rita.

"Hydro hog needs you're help saving Aquitar from their ranger problem." said Lord Zedd.

"We'll leave at once." said Rita.

"Rita, Jason and Kimberly were just broke out of jail by three new Rangers." said Tommy.

"Green Ranger, find out who they're working for." ordered Lord Zedd.

"Who are you?" asked Billy.

"I'm Lord Zedd, ruler of all that is good and just in the universe." said Lord Zedd, "While Rita and he others help Hydro Hog, you will work for me."

"Ok." said Billy

"Dragonzord!" said Tommy, as he morphed and teleported to Angel Grove.

The Rangers are too busy destroying a city block that they didn't notice Tommy coming up from behind. Tommy kicks Jason in the back, knocking him down. The other Rangers stop their attack on the people and turn to fight Tommy.

"Who are you three?" asked Tommy as they pinned him to a wall.

"Like we'd tell you." said Rocky.

Tommy manages to pull out his Dragon Dagger and gets free. He is then attacked by Jason and his power sword.

"I'm going to kill you Tommy." said Jason, trying to stab him with his sword.

"You'll have to do better then that." said Tommy.

Unnoticed by the Ranger's Billy stands on top of a near by building with a hand held computer monitoring the fight. As Alpha 5 orders the Rangers to retreat. With Alpha 5's communication Billy was able to lock on to their signal. As the Rangers retreat, Tommy joins Billy for an update.

"Alpha 5 is alive." said Billy.

"Anything on their identities?" asked Tommy.

"Not yet, but if I hang at the Youth Center for a bit and record some voices I might be able to come up with something." said Billy.

"Good, I'll head back to Lord Zedd and give him the update.

Tommy teleports back to the moon, and Billy heads to the Youth Center.

"Hey Ernie." said Billy, walking to the counter, "Anyone new come in?"

"Three hikers from Stone Cannon came in earlier, wanting food to take with them as they climb to the top of Devil's Peck." said Ernie.

"Have they been back in since?" asked Billy.

"No, why?" asked Ernie.

"Didn't you hear?" asked Billy, "That's where the Power Rangers had their base."

"You don't think that the missing Ranger got them, do you?" asked Ernie.

"You don't have to worry about the fifth Ranger, I herd he is the one who aided Green Ranger in taking them down." said Billy, "Do you remember their names?"

"Rocky, Adam, and Aisha, I believe." said Ernie.

"Thanks!" said Billy, as he left.

When Billy returns to the Palace he finds that Lord Zedd had done some remodeling.

"Ah, Billy, what have you learned on the new Rangers?" questioned Lord Zedd, walking over to Finster's lab.

"It looks like they are these three teens from Stone Cannon." said Billy showing him pictures, "They went hiking in the area shortly after Tommy took down the other Rangers."

"So, Alpha 5 must have survived." said Tommy.

Back on Earth, in an underground room of the destroyed Chamber of Command, Alpha 5 shows the Rangers their new weapons and zords.

"With Billy's aid, Rita was able to steal the Megazord, but what that idiot didn't know was that I stole their power for my zords." said Alpha 5, "These are the Thunder Zords, they are controlled by your new morphers."

"Sweet." said Rocky.

"When can we have some fun?" asked Kimberly.

"Soon, I need a map at Zordon hid somewhere in here." said Alpha 5.

"For what?" asked Jason.

"Don't question me!" ordered Alpha 5, "Just find the fucking map!"

On the Moon, Billy finishes a new morpher, using Alpha 5's Thunder Tech.

"Lord Zedd, the White Tiger Morpher is finished." said Billy, handing it to him.

"Billy, for your service to the forces of good, I have decided that you show take this morpher and become Tommy's partner, as the White Ranger." said Lord Zedd.

"I can't." said Billy, "I don't want to risk turning evil again."

"The White Light used to power this morpher is that of pure good, and can never be twisted to serve the forces of evil." said Lord Zedd.

"Ok, then." said Billy, as he strapped on the white ranger morpher.

"Now, morph and join Tommy on patrol." ordered Lord Zedd.

"Right." said Billy, "White Tiger Power!"

Billy teleports to the city near were Tommy was watching for the Evil Rangers.

"About time you got here." said Tommy.

"I never thought I'd have the chance to make up for the evil I've done." said Billy.

Outside the city, Jason and the others search for the map that Zordon had hidden.

"How do we know Zordon even left it here?" asked Kimberly.

Aisha leaned on a wall with some ancient markings and a panel slide open, reviling three round holes with parchments in them.

"I found something." said Aisha.

"This one is blueprints for Alpha 5." said Adam, opening a parchment.

"This one is blueprint for our weapons." said Rocky, holding it up.

"This one is blank." said Jason, "Looks almost brand new."

They take the three parchments back to Alpha 5.

"The middle parchment looks like it was recently replace." said Jason.

"What?" questioned Alpha 5, angrily?

"But we did find your blueprints." said Adam, handing the parchment to Alpha 5.

"If the one was replaced thing we must assume that who ever did it, knows of the blueprints." said Alpha 5.

"Billy?" questioned Kimberly.

"Most likely, Zordon did give him free rang of the place." said Alpha 5, "Take the Thunderzords and wipe Angel Grove off the map!"

"Alright!" said Jason, as the head to the zord bay.

Tommy and Billy had split up looking for the Rangers, when they attacked the Power Plant. Billy and Tommy arrive at the Power Plant seconds after the attack started.

"I hope your upgrade works." said Tommy, "Mega Dragonzord, come forth!"

Tommy hops inside the reconfigured Dragonzord and attacks the Thunder Megazord.

"So, you found a way to repower the Dinozords." said Jason.

Tommy calls upon the Dragon Staff as the Thunder Megazord pulls its sword. Billy watches from below, as the Mega Dragonzord is thrown into some metal power towers.

"I don't think I have enough power alone." said Tommy, getting the zord to its feet.

"The final zord isn't complete yet." said Billy.

"What about the Training Zord?" said Tommy.

'It might work." said Billy, just before teleporting to the Moon.

Billy goes to Finster's lab and grabs Saba from the table.

"I hope you're ready for this." said Billy.

"I believe so." responded Saba.

Billy head's down to the Training Bay, and claims inside of the Training Zord, when he inserts Saba into the control panel the Zord shines in a bright light as it takes on a new form.

"Training Zord has been reconfigured." said Saba, "Tigerzord is on-line!"

"Alright, let's go!" said Billy.

Back on Earth, the Rangers have Tommy pinned, as Billy and the Tigerzord come flying in. Tigerzord charges at the Thunder Megazord, ramming into it.

"What happened to the Training Zord?" asked Tommy, as he tried to get his Zord back on-line.

"A Saba upgrade." said Billy, "Saba, how about we go to Warrior Mode?"

"As you wish, partner." said Saba, as the Tigerzord changed into Warrior Mode.

"Fire Ball!" called out Billy, as he grabbed an orb behind him, and dropped it into the hole on the control panel.

The Thunder Megazord was blasted into the mountain behind it.

"Time to finish this." said Jason, changing the Thunder Megazord Saber.

As the Rangers went in for a final strike, Tigerzord powers up it's sword to reflect the attack, Tommy manages to get his zord up, and charges for an energy attack. The overpowering energy destroys the Thunder Megazord's battery.

"The Megazord is history." said Rocky.

"Alpha is going to be pissed." said Kimberly.

"Who cares?" said Aisha, "Let's just get out of here."

As the Rangers escape, the Thunder Megazord explodes.

"We should go after them." said Tommy.

"No, they most likely back with Alpha 5 by now." said Billy.

Billy and Tommy return to Lord Zedd's palace.

"You did great work today, my Rangers!" said Lord Zedd.

Back at the ruins of the Chamber of Command, the Rangers beg for Alpha 5 to forgive them.

"You fools, I could have done better my self." said Alpha 5, "As a matter of fact, I think I will."

"Please, let us help you." begged Adam.

"We wouldn't fail again." said Aisha.

"Of course you won't." said Alpha 5, "Because you won't have the chance."

Alpha 5 presses two buttons on a small computer and the Rangers vanish, leaving behind a small pile of ash.

"Now that they're gone, I will finally destroy the Earth." said Alpha 5.

As Tommy and Billy relax at the Youth Center, Ernie watches a news report on the evil Rangers, as a Special Report comes in.

"You guys should see this." said Ernie.

"We just got word that an evil Robot is on the loose in the city." said the Reporter.

Before they could leave Alpha 5 rips the roof off of the Youth Center. Tommy and Billy ran outside, as people ran away in fear.

"So, Alpha 5 found the hidden blueprints." said Billy.

"Let's end this today." said Tommy, reaching for his morpher.

"White Tiger Power!" called out Billy.

"Dragonzord!" called out Tommy.

"Tigerzord, Warrior Mode!" said Billy, calling on the Tigerzord.

"Mega Dragonzord!" said Tommy, calling on his zord.

They enter the cockpit of their zords.

"You think you can stop me with tin cans?" asked Alpha 5, charging in fist first.

Alpha 5 knocked the Tigerzord to the Ground.

"Saba, I need to head back to the Moon, cover Tommy." said Billy.

"Right." said Saba, taking full control of the Tigerzord.

Billy teleport back to the Moon, as Tommy powers up the Dragon Staff and attacks Alpha 5, Saba moves in with the Tigerzord, and hits Alpha 5 from behind with the Tigerzord's sword. Alpha 5 grabs the Tigerzord and tosses it at the Mega Dragonzord. Tommy and Saba get the Zords up and try to double attack Alpha 5. On the Moon, Billy collaborates the control panel to operate by remote, then he teleported to the Mega Dragonzord.

"Saba, hold Alpha 5 back." ordered Billy, as he installed a program into the control panel.

"What's this for?" asked Tommy.

"I need you to pull out your Power Crystal." said Billy.

Tommy does what Billy needs, and he resets the control panel. Meanwhile, Tigerzord takes a massive beating from Alpha 5. As the control panel in the Mega Dragonzord comes back on-line, Tigerzord is knocked off-line. Billy places his Gold Key over the hole for the Power Crystal.

"Tommy repower your crystal." said Billy, "And insert it into through my morpher key."

"Power Coin, Power Up!" said Tommy, reenergizing his Power Crystal, following Billy's instructions.

"Ultrazord, On-line!" said the two good Rangers.

Titanus appears behind the Mega Dragonzord. Mega Dragonzord jumps into the air, and lands in the back of Titanus, forming the Ultrazord. Saba gets the Tigerzord behind the Ultrazord.

"You think that thing can stop me!" shouted Alpha 5, as they opened fire.

Alpha 5 was struck with the full force of the Ultrazord, as the Ultrazord let up on its attack; Saba had the Tigerzord summersault over it, and slash through Alpha 5. Alpha 5 exploded where he stood.

"Alpha 5 is finally defeated." said Billy.

"I hope it means that the others are finally free from the control of evil." said Tommy.

In a desert, far from Angel Grove, the five discarded Rangers, wake to find themselves powerless.

"Where are we?" asked Aisha, looking around.

"How could Alpha 5 send us away like we're trash?" questioned Rocky.

"So, how do we get back to the city?" asked Kimberly.

"I don't think this desert has an exit." said Adam, "It's completely surrounded by mountains."

"I bet Tommy and Billy already trashed Alpha 5." said Jason.

Inside of a hidden cave, a bottle breaks, and a blue armored guy grows to normal size.

"Free at last." said Ninjor, "Alpha 5 and Zordon must have finally fallen."

Ninjor turns around and lays five coins on the table now in front of him.

"Time to finish my quest." said Ninjor, "The Zeo Crystal's power will soon serve the forces of evil!"

A/N: Next time, "What if: Reversal of Fates 4", so Review! 


End file.
